


Sentry

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's comforting in a way to have a guard outside your house, but Buffy could wish he'd be a bit tidier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentry

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in August 2010 (the week the comm opened).
> 
> Prompt: Fag Ends.
> 
> Setting: BtVS season 6, around the time of _Afterlife_.

She nudges the neat stack of cigarette butts with her foot. He must have been lurking outside in his same old spot most of last night. 

Which she knows she should still think is stalker-y and ick, but since she came back from the dead? Not so much.

Instead, it’s like he’s standing guard – her self-appointed chain-smoking knight in black leather armour. Protecting the secret she can’t share with anyone.

Anyone who matters. 

Toeing the cigarette butts into two separate piles, she murmurs, “He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…”


End file.
